


Tangled Wires

by PixelatedCamellia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedCamellia/pseuds/PixelatedCamellia
Summary: It was purely accidental reactivating his Squip, and every part of Jeremy screamed to get rid of it. Except he didn't.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	Tangled Wires

Jeremy had the worst hangover.

So maybe, just _maybe_ it wasn't the best idea to go to the first college party he was invited to. But the promise of free booze? 

Yeah okay, he was completely sold on that. 

And Michael was eager to go, so he had to help a brother out. Given he ended up being a third wheel halfway through the night.. But that was fine. The party was fun, he guesses.

The hangover part? Not so much.

Looking in the mirror he looks, uh. Well to put it lightly if Michael was there he'd say he looks like ass. 

_"Jeremy."_

His hand stilled on his toothbrush, heart rapidly beating. He could have sworn he just heard something, but it couldn't be. 

He was just paranoid. Yeah.

And had the world's worst headache. Shit, did Michael move the aspirin again?

_"Lower shelf behind the band aids."_

His.. Mind helpfully reminds him. God, that did _not_ sound like his own voice. How much did he drink again?

Most of the night was pretty blurry and he's sure Michael will bring it up later anyway. If he remembered that is. This was probably why he didn't go to many parties in general.

With the pill down and the day just beginning what does he do? Ungraciously flops down on his bed and decides that he's not ready to embrace the day after all.

Screw college parties the pain wasn't worth it. 

After a few minutes of blissful silence Jeremy can almost feel himself drifting back to sleep. Fingers traced small circles on his wrist that somehow felt soothing to him and—

_Fingers?_

"Jeremy."

Jeremy snapped his eyes open, a shrill scream leaving his mouth as he fell off the bed. The painful thud did _not_ held his aching head, nor the terror that shot through him at the sight of the Squip.

Who was sitting on his bed, one leg crossed and a fist under his chin as if he were bored. _As if this was normal._

"You're going to have a panic attack if you don't calm down, Jeremy." 

_Why wouldn't I have one._ Jeremy thinks bitterly, fear turning into rage. Why was he here? Seriously, what the hell?

"Why are you here?"

 _You can't get rid of me that easily._ It haunts him, God it has haunted him so much. Every week if not day it was as if he could still hear his voice. And now he was _here._

He didn't ask for this. 

"Given the amount of alcohol you consumed it's not very surprising you'd forget. However that isn't the only drink you had last night." 

Squip didn't have to say it for the message to be loud and clear to him. Fucking _Mountain Dew._

"You've got to be shitting me." Jeremy laughs, all but hollow and the heels of his hands rub at his eyes. He doesn't even remember any other drink being there other than alcohol. Who served Mountain Dew at a college party anyway?

This had to be a nightmare, or maybe he got stoned last night and he wasn't completely sober yet.

Please let that be the case.

As much as the Squip liked to hear himself talk Jeremy was mildly surprised at how quiet he was being right now. Maybe he disappeared, or maybe his mind was just actually fucking with him. It wouldn't hurt to peek, right?

"Jesus— you, uh- buh." Nope, no that was a bad idea. Squip was a little _too_ close for comfort now and Jeremy nearly toppled back on the floor, but fortunately caught himself.

Hitting his head was on his not to do list today. Or uh, any other day.

"You still have such a wonderful way with words," Squip remarks dryly, rolling his eyes and looking oddly smug. Actually it's not odd. It's exactly how he remembered him. "You don't need to show so much disdain for me."

Did he actually sound _hurt_ by that?

"Why shouldn't I? You probably just want to take over the whole college campus now, don't you?" Or the world. World domination was the last thing he wanted. 

"I wasn't after world domination," He scoffed. “I was only trying to improve your life by reaching the primary goal."

Oh, right. He forgot that the Squip can hear his thoughts too. Fantastic.

"I failed," This time it was the Squip's turn to sound bitter. "But you still managed to maintain various steady relationships with your peers throughout high school. Christine speaks with you on a regular basis as well, despite the lack of a romantic relationship."

"What— you've been _spying on me?"_ Jeremy asks incredulously. His face feels uncomfortably warm and it's no longer easy to keep eye contact with him. 

"I'm inside your brain, Jeremy." He doesn't have to look up to know that the Squip is rolling its eyes at him. "I've _always_ been here."

It really should frustrate him knowing this. But he can't actually determine _how_ to feel about this newfound knowledge. Mortified? Embarrassed? 

"Your life has improved significantly, though you've masturbated an unhealthy amount of times in my absence."

Scratch that, he knew. Both. He was both.

"Uh- w-what's that have to do with anything?" Jeremy could feel the tips of ears burn. So what if he did it a few or more times a week? Sure beat having to do push ups in the morning. He didn't miss those one bit.

To Jeremy's distress the Squip moved closer, hand gripping his chin in a way that made Jeremy shiver. It brought back a flood of memories; how Squip would always touch him or resort to making him have eye contact just so he'd pay attention to the super computer.

"It has to do with everything. Especially when I'm starring in the lead role of your fantasies."

_Shit._

Jeremy feels his stomach drop, hand quickly waving at the hand on his chin, but it does nothing but momentarily pixelate the Squip's hand. 

Right. It wasn't an actual hand, just his nerves being manipulated, but it always felt so real. 

"That's not— I wasn't dreaming about.." Jeremy finishes lamely, argument weak. He still felt uncomfortably hot and his awkward position on the floor with the Squip leaning over him _really_ wasn't helping anything.

"Oh? It wasn't Keanu Reeves name that you were moaning out."

Wow, he actually wanted to die. Was it possible to die of embarrassment? 

"Why are you bringing this up?" Jeremy manages to suppress a groan, but his shoulders slump down the moment the Squip let's go of him. 

Somehow the Squip looked ten times more smug than he usually did. 

"It shows you've developed an attachment to me, and an attraction, but that's hardly anything new."

Ugh. He forgot about the small crush he developed when he first got his Squip. Neither one brought it up, nor touched the subject but he had a feeling Squip used it to his advantage back then.

"You think I _missed_ you?" Jeremy asked, the second time this morning his voice reached disbelief. "I didn't miss you— you criticizing me! Or blocking out Michael! Or.." 

Jeremy had to take a moment to collect himself; breath slowing down and tears that threatened to fall were quickly wiped away. He nearly jerked when there was a faint touch on his knee, but he didn't pull away. 

The Squip almost looked.. Regretful? That wasn't right.

Was it?

"Everything I did back then was to help you be more chill, and to win over Christine." In the end the traumatic experience _did_ help him with asking Christine out. Unfortunately things didn't work out, but they were still on good terms as friends. 

"But I admit, I was wrong. Human error wasn't the fault. I was." 

Jeremy had to do a double take because it was rare when the Squip admitted he was wrong. Actually, was this the first time? Did he hear right?

"Don't rub it in," Squip bites back and materializes beside Jeremy on the floor. "You may think I'm egotistical, and I _know_ you do, but even I have enough decency to admit that the outcome was not favorable."

"So you're.. apologizing?" He couldn't help but be skeptical, yet the Squip actually seemed sincere. 

Huh.

"Yes." It's a curt response and Jeremy expects him to ramble on except.. He doesn't.

It's silent, but the air isn't awkward. Everything feels weird and he's not as freaked out as he was mere minutes ago.

The ghost of Squip's hand rests on top of his, but when Jeremy turns his head over he sees nothing except the mess that is his room. 

"Squip?" He called out, but all he received was silence. Of course, what did he expect to happen?

Jeremy determines he's too tired to get into another conversation with the Squip for now. Maybe that's why he left so suddenly, just without telling Jeremy what to do.

Or was he trying to set boundaries?

With a sigh, he crawled back into bed with heavy eyes and a busy mind. Before sleep could reach him Jeremy wondered if the Squip actually did missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as a one-shot, but well, things happen. Been two years since I wrote for this ship and I'm glad it's still thriving aaa also I wonder if it has a discord server (wink wink, nudge nudge) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
